


Purrfect

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Slash, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo comes home to his kitty after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, when I posted my [WIP poll](http://moit.livejournal.com/148427.html), this was the fic you guys most wanted to see finished. Well here it is. For those of a faint heart, tread lightly -- this is HEAVY kink.

Viggo’s kitty was curled up on the couch fast asleep when he got home. He set his bag down as quietly as possible and toed his shoes off. He padded barefoot into the kitchen. Still moving quietly, he set a bowl on the counter and filled it with milk. From the island in the kitchen, he had a clear view of Eli.

The kitty’s nose twitched and he opened one deep blue eye. He regarded Viggo and the bowl of milk for a moment. He closed his eye again, squeezing them both shut. He uncurled from his position, stretching his limbs out and arching his back. Curling back into himself slightly, he laid on his side for a moment, blinking sleepily at Viggo.

“Are you hungry, Eli?” Viggo crooned, setting the bowl down on the floor.

Eli lifted his head in interest. He slid off the couch in one fluid motion and padded over to where Viggo stood, the bell on his collar jingling slightly. He rubbed his face and the side of his body against Viggo’s leg. Leaning down, he began to lap from the bowl. When he finished, Viggo took the bowl away and Eli looked up at him imploringly. Viggo scratched his head with great affection. He walked into the living room and Eli followed, lying across Viggo’s lap when he sat down on the couch.

“Where you good today, kitty?” Viggo asked, petting Eli from his fluffy kitten hair, down the length of his bare back.

Eli gave a soft, “Mrow,” in reply.

Viggo’s hand trailed down Eli’s smooth skin to the tuft of his tail. He gave the tail a light tug, causing Eli to whimper in pleasure.

“You like that, boy?” he asked, his voice low and gravelly. He pulled the tail out further and pushed it back in, making Eli rub his face against Viggo’s denim covered thigh.

He pulled the tail out completely, setting it gently on the coffee table in front of them. Two of Viggo’s fingers slid inside Eli’s body smoothly, working and twisting. Because of the way the plug was tapered, Eli was wet, but still tight. His velvet-soft insides gripped Viggo’s fingers with practiced strength as they glided in and out.

“Get up, pet,” Viggo said, pulling his fingers out and patting Eli’s hip.

Eli slid to the floor, sitting back on his haunches, regarded Viggo with serious blue eyes. Between his legs, his cock stood up proud and hard. Viggo usually liked to bind it, but because he was gone all day, there was no reason to leave Eli bound for so long without relief.

Viggo stood up and headed to the bedroom, Eli following on hands and knees, rubbing his face against Viggo’s calf when he could.

“On the bed.”

Eli climbed up and lay down with his ass in the air and his chin resting on his hands, wide eyes watching Viggo’s every move. His delicate parts throbbed in sympathy with every heartbeat. Ever since Master got home, he’d gone from complacency to a state of raging arousal. Just the feeling of the air against his exposed bits made him want to lay down and rub against the soft fabric of the bedspread, but he knew Master would punish him for that, so he dutifully kept himself steady.

Viggo withdrew from the closet their toy box. Eli’s breath hitched at just the sight of the wooden enclosure. Viggo spared him a glance, and Eli realized he’d let out a sound like a soft mewl. But Viggo’s expression was more amused than annoyed. His lip curved at the corner as he pulled out one of Eli’s favorites—a curved class piece designed to stimulate the prostate. Eli shuddered from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tailbone at just the sight of it.

Viggo stuck his hand in the box, considering, and looked back at Eli. “Do I need to bind you tonight, or are you going to be a good boy?”

Eli’s mouth curled into a smile and he shook his behind enticingly. _I’ll be good, I promise_ , he seemed to say.

“Okay, then,” Viggo said, leaving the cock ring in the box. He did pull out the lube, however, as well as Eli’s leash. At this, Eli gave a low growl in his throat.

“Hush,” Viggo said, turning back to the kitten. “It’s all or nothing Eli. Do you want me to put this away?” he picked up the dildo and raised an eyebrow.

Eli ducked his head and covered his teeth.

“That’s better.” Viggo set the dildo back down next to the leash and closed the lid on the box.

On the bed, Eli wiggled his bottom again.

“On your back,” Viggo said, swatting at Eli playfully.

The kitten rolled over, his head hanging backwards off the bed to he could watch Viggo. His lips were parted, showing off the gap in his front teeth and making a very enticing picture. His knees fell apart, showing off his other charms.

“Perfect,” Viggo murmured. He picked up the dildo and leash in one hand, the lube in the other. The former were placed on the bed next to Eli’s cheek. The kitten eyed them with an expression of both anticipation and disdain. Viggo enjoyed seeing the push-pull of Eli’s emotions. He picked up the lube and squeezed a fair bit out, warming it between his fingers. Eli lifted his head and watched as Viggo pressed two lube-slick fingers back inside of him. He mewled softly at the feeling. Viggo fingered him only long enough to get him wet. He pulled his fingers out and picked up the dildo, coating it liberally. This time, Eli gave a groan of pleasure as Viggo situated the dildo between his cheeks. He had to work it just a bit to find the right angle, but he knew when Eli’s hips lifted up off the bed with a heated whimper that he’d gotten the right spot. He held the dildo steady with one hand and unbuttoned his jeans with the other.

Viggo pulled his cock out and gave it a few strokes. Then he pressed the tip against Eli’s lips, nudging his mouth. “Open up, kitten.”

Eli obliged, opening his mouth to allow the tip of Viggo’s cock to slide in. With an excellent measure of control, Viggo pressed the dildo into Eli’s body at the same rate that he slid his cock into Eli’s mouth. Eli moaned around Viggo’s cock and wiggled his bottom, silently begging for more.

“Stay still,” Viggo said, giving one of Eli’s nipples a twist.

Eli whined low in his throat, but his motions stilled, allowing both Viggo’s cock and the dildo to sink deep into his body. Viggo pulled his cock back out, but left the dildo in, moving it in small increments to keep the pressure against Eli’s prostate. Abruptly, Eli reached up and fingered the bell at the hollow of his throat desperately. Viggo pulled the dildo out halfway.

“Don’t come yet, Eli. If it’s too much, I’ll take the dildo out.”

As much as he wanted it, Eli had to give a soft whimper. Viggo pulled the dildo out and set it aside. He didn’t dare touch Eli’s cock, which was hard and leaking against his stomach. Perhaps a ring would have been the best bet, but Viggo was willing to trust that Eli could keep himself from coming until he was told. Otherwise, he could deal with the earned punishment if he couldn’t control himself.

Viggo thrust into Eli’s warm mouth several more times before pulling out. Eli worked his jaw several times to ease the tension. This position was great for deep-throating, but Eli couldn’t hold it for very long.

“Roll over and turn around,” Viggo said, reaching for Eli’s leash. “You haven’t done anything wrong,” he said, clipping one end to Eli’s collar. “But you can’t seem to hold still tonight.” He looped the free end around one of the spindles of the headboard. “This will just ensure that you don’t go anywhere.”

Eli made a noise of discontent in his throat, but lifted his ass in the air nonetheless. He may not always like Viggo’s methods, but he never tired of Viggo’s cock. Viggo’s hands on either of his hips were his only warning before his master was pushing into him. The copious amounts of preparation allowed him to slide right into to his balls in one slick glide. He was practically falling inside Eli’s ass.

The steady rhythm Viggo set up caused the bell on Eli’s collar to jingle with every thrust. Eli reached up and silenced the bell with his hand. He didn’t want Viggo to think he was about to lose it, although Viggo could go for hours if so inclined. Eli rubbed his face back and forth across the bedspread, mewling with satisfaction as Viggo gave him what he’d been craving since his master got home.

“I don’t think I’m going to last very long tonight, kitty,” Viggo panted out as he broke up in a sweat from the force of his exertions. He angled his thrusts to hit that perfect spot inside Eli’s body and the kitten began to purr with satisfaction.

As he felt his own orgasm begin to mount, Eli took his hand away from the bell. The steady jingle gave Viggo the signal that Eli wasn’t going to last much longer either.

“Go ahead, Eli, come for me. You have my permission,” Viggo panted out.

Eli clenched impossibly tight around Viggo’s cock and with a strangled moan came without being touched. Just the pressure against his prostate was enough to send him into fits of orgasmic bliss. Viggo lasted just a bit longer, before he too gave in, the pressure around his cock almost too much to bear.

Before he forgot himself, he reached up and unclasped the leash from Eli’s collar, allowing him to sink down on the bed, coating himself in his own release. Eli barely registered the dip of the bed as Viggo got up. He returned shortly and rolled Eli over so he could clean him up with a warm cloth.

Eli mewled softly, his eyes already beginning to close. He allowed Viggo to shift him around to get the wet blanket off the bed, but he wasn’t of much use. Eli could never stay awake very long after sex. Viggo tucked him beneath the unsoiled sheets and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“I’ll be in the den after you get up from your nap, love.”

Eli would have replied, but he was already asleep.


End file.
